


The soft tones of our love

by CupcakeCandyCarrot



Series: The soft tones of our love [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bach is Bae, Classical Music, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Skywalkers love their Beethoven, everyone should meet because of Bach, harpist!Finn, like really, music sex, musician!AU, pianist!Kylo Ren, they get serious in chapter 2, they meet because of Bach, tubist!Finn, violinist!Finn, violist!Hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeCandyCarrot/pseuds/CupcakeCandyCarrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn is a tubist in the orchestra The First Order that his adoptive mother, Phasma, conducts.<br/>Poe is a violinist and the primary solist in the orchestra The Resistance.<br/>Their lives change forever the day they meet, when Poe hears the most beautifully performed Bach piece in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: The Reluctant Tubist

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually more like prologue than Chapter 1 as you will see, but yeah... :)

 

Tension filled the air as the sound of a carefully played viola, accompanied by the gentle tones of a soft piano, building up to a reprise of the main theme could be heard in the concert hall. The face of the ginger violist was one of pure bliss as all the tension evened out into the main theme and the rest of the string ensemble joined in to heighten the sensation it brought.

In the back of the silent brass-part of the orchestra sat a dark-skinned tubist who tried his best not to look bored out of his mind. He was pretty sure he was unsuccessful as the trombonist to his right nudged him and gave him a pointed look. He sighed quietly and watched the tall blonde woman conduct the parts of the orchestra that were playing at the moment. Her name was Gwendoline Phasma(while at work she preferred Conductor Phasma) and she was his adoptive mother. Conductor Phasma had adopted the young tubist ten years ago, just as he had entered his teens, and taught him to play the tuba since they were low on tuba-players in The First Order orchestra which she conducted. The boy had grown used to being at the back of the stage, his face hidden behind a white mask, just like most of the orchestra. At the front were the few ones who did not have to wear the masks and who played the solo parts. They were Dohmnall Hux, who played the viola, and Kylo Ren, who played the piano.

Kylo Ren was not the pianist’s birth name, although he pretty much acted like it was and made sure that everyone called him that both on and off stage. He was born Ben Solo, only son of Leia and Han Solo.

 

Leia Solo(née Skywalker) was the daughter of the legendary pianist Darth Vader(real name Anakin Skywalker) and his late wife Padmé Skywalker(née Amidala). Leia used to be a great singer, but when she met the lead singer and bassist of the band Millenium Falcon, Han Solo, she chose to instead start conducting an orchestra called The Rebellion(which later changed name to The Resistance). Leia also had a twin-brother who had followed in his father’s footsteps with the piano playing and soon people all across the globe knew of the piano duo. When the family got to know that Ben liked playing the piano as well they rejoiced and taught him as well as they could in hope that Ben would join his grandfather and uncle to create a piano trio, but he left them for The First Order, an orchestra that had derived from Anakin’s old orchestra The Empire.

 

The song ended on a strong note and you could almost see Hux vibrating with emotion as his bow left the strings and let them ring out to their hearts content.

The audience stood up as they applauded the performance and all of the orchestra was motioned for to stand up to bow to them as this had been the last piece of the concert. The young tubist was relieved as he got the tuba off his lap and stood up to bow along with all the other people with him on the stage.

As the audience started to file out of the concert hall the dark-skinned tuba-player took off his mask and picked up his instrument to pack it away and make his way to the car where he would wait for his adoptive mom to be done praising Kylo Ren and Hux for the performance so they could go home.

It ended up being a longer wait than usual which he had expected when he had seen Kylo Ren storm out of the doors before being brought in by conductor Phasma again. He was such a drama queen.

When the woman finally appeared and unlocked the car the tubist put his instrument in the backseat of the car before sitting down in the passenger’s seat. The blonde sat down in the driver’s seat and turned on the car so they could start making their way home.

“We did well today.”

Phasma said to fill the silence.

“I guess so.”

The boy absently agreed, slumping in his seat as he turned to look out of the window.

“FN, sit properly.”

The blonde woman chided her adoptive son who sighed before doing as told.

“I will have to leave for a meeting with Mr. Snoke after I drop you off at home, so behave, okay?”

FN turned his head to look at the woman. He felt a small inkling of happiness appear inside him.

“Really?”

He asked, keeping his voice unfazed.

“Yes. I’ll have dinner out tonight as well, but you have become fairly good at making your way around the kitchen now adays, so you’ll be fine.”  
Phasma nodded, still focused on the road. FN cheered inside his head and turned to look out the window again.

 

“Good luck at the meeting.”

FN said to his adoptive mother as he got his tuba out of the backseat to head inside. He heard her car drive away as he opened the door to the fairly big house they had. As he got inside he closed and locked the door, sprinted upstairs to drop off his tuba in his room. He took off his mask and checked the time(still early afternoon) before making his way into the garage where he proceeded to pull a stained cloth off of his most prized possession. He had paid for it himself with money he had saved up from doing different odd jobs around the town and he loved it more than anything… Well, it shared first place with his best friend, Rey. He pulled out the stool he used while playing it and carefully leaned his concert harp against his body as he let his fingers ghost over the strings.

He closed his eyes as he pondered which song he should practice today, and his fingers twitched in anticipation, sometimes making his fingertips touch the strings and making soft sounds which made the corners of his mouth twitch. At last he decided to play a more classical piece and he took a deep breath before his fingers got in position to start playing Toccata and Fugue in D minor by Johann Sebastian Bach. He let himself get completely submerged in the feeling of his fingers meeting the strings and the tones that surrounded him.

 

Outside the garage, walking by, was a darkbrown-haired man with an atmosphere around him that made you respect him and want to be best buddies with him at the same time. He was a confident young man carrying a violin case with him as he was going home after a day’s practice with his orchestra. Well, he was heading home until the familiar tones of Toccata and Fugue in D minor hit him and he stopped to listen to the melody. It was expertly performed. The intonation was perfect and he could clearly hear the emotion put into the piece in the tremor of the tones and the dramatic changes in the dynamic.

He walked up to the door of the garage from which the sound was coming from. He put the case on the ground and pressed an ear up against the garage-door.

As the piece came to and end he took a step back from the door and he started applauding loudly, loudly enough that the person playing the melody surely must’ve heard him.

 

FN gasped and jerked back from the harp a bit, but quickly caught himself. He put the harp in a standing position and abandoned his stool as he walked over to the garage-door. He could still hear the sound of applause as he put his hand on the doorhandle.

“Who are you?”

He croaked out, a bit nervous since he was not used to talking to strangers.

“Someone who really appreciates some well-performed Bach.”

An unfamiliar voice answered. The voice sounded nice, well, as nice as a disembodied voice could sound.

“There are probably many people who do.”

A chuckle could be heard from the other side.

“Yes, but sadly not enough to make it a common thing for me to walk down the street to hear someone play a piece by Bach as splendidly as you just did.”

FN blushed slightly at the compliment. No one besides Rey had ever heard him play the harp before. He had kept it a secret from his adoptive mother since he still remembered her reaction to him wanting to play the harp instead of the tuba a few years after he had been adopted.

“Well, I… I…”  
“May I see the face of such a great musician?”

FN hesitated for a moment. Could he trust someone who had showed up on his driveway to listen to him play Bach and then proceeded to applaude and compliment him? FN sure couldn’t see why not.

 

The player had been a guy! Wonderful! The violinist was ecstatic as he heard the harpist’s voice and he already loved the barritone of his voice and how he seemed so shy. It was not his fault he had a thing for skilled musicians. He felt his heartbeat speed up a bit as the sound of the door unlocking registered to him and he saw the door start to open.

Out of the garage came a young dark-skinned man dressed in a white suit. He looked shy and insecure as he stepped out onto the driveway and the violinst could feel the corners of his mouth spreading out, trying to touch his ears.

The harpist took a few steps out and the two musicians locked eyes.

They stood there for a few moments, just staring at each other before the boy in the white suit noticed the violin-case that laid beside the other boy’s feet.

“You play the violin?”

The harpist asked. It was close to a whisper as he was nervous at first and had not been prepared for the random stranger to be this beautiful. 

“Yes, I do.”

The stranger nodded, smile wide and warm.

“May I hear?”

Brown eyes met again.

“If I may know your name.”

“It’s FN.”

“F...N? Your name is two letters?”

The violinist was clearly confused.

“Well, they are my initials, it was the only clue as to who I was when I was left at the orphanage.”

FN explained, the violinist nodded.

“Well, FN is a wonderful name, but I feel like we could give you something easier to say, like… How about… Finn? May I call you Finn?”

FN tilted his head to the side, trying out the name in his mind.

“Finn? Finn… I like it! Yeah, you may call me Finn.”  
Finn smiled widely at the other man.

“Great, Finn it is then! By the way, my name is Poe. Poe Dameron.”

“Well, Poe Dameron, will you come into the garage and show me what you can do with that violin?”

“Of course I will, Finn.”

The two stood still for a moment longer, once again only staring at each other, wide smiles across both their faces.

 

Finn was the one who took the first step inside, and he waited until Poe had picked up his violin-case and had walked inside before he closed and locked the door again. When he turned around he saw Poe looking appreciatively at his harp.

“It’s beautiful.”

The other’s voice was soft and seemed a bit in awe.

“It is indeed.”

Finn agreed and went to stand by it’s side, his fingers subconciously reaching out to stroke the tree as he looked at the other human in the room.

“Could you play for me? Please?”

Finn asked, and Poe turned to look at the dark-skinned boy with a smile.

“Yes, of course.”

He leaned down to start unpacking his violin and quickly checked to see if the strings were still tuned and tightened the bow and spent a few moments wondering which song he should play for the young harpist. The bow ghosted over the strings and soft tones could be heard before he made up his mind and placed the bow in the proper place.

“The piece you’ll hear is a solo version of Pachelbel’s Canon in D major.”

Finn watched excitedly as Poe created the tone with a slow and gentle stroke of his bow across the strings.

 

Poe closed his eyes as he started the piece, letting his intuition lead the tempo. He swayed softly in tune with the music and Finn copied the other man, his eyes slowly slipping shut as well as he enjoyed this very clear version of the piece.

As the piece came to an end they both opened their eyes to share a soft gaze that never would’ve happened if it wasn’t for the emotional piece that had just been performed.

“That was amazing.”

Finn whispered and the corners of Poe’s mouth tugged upwards.

“How about we play something together?”

The violinist softly proposed, making the harpist smile.

“What do you want to play?”

Finn asked as he leaned his harp against his body.

“Have you heard River Flows In You by Yiruma?”

Poe asked and a light gasp was heard from the other boy.

“Heard it? I love it.”

A wide smile spread across his face as his fingers got into the right position on their own.

“Wonderful.”

The soft tones of the harp began the piece gently before the light sound of the violin joined in with it.

The piece was gentle but emotional and the sounds of the harp and violin truly brought out the beauty in it.

Both boys’ breaths were soft as they submerged into the music and they started harmonizing each other in ways they had never experienced before. No tone was out of place as the song went on and one could argue that not even a choir of angels could sound as beautiful as this piece did at this moment.

 

As also this piece came to an end, which they communicated through a mutually performed ritardando, both males stared at each other, slightly short of breath from having held their breath almost the whole piece to not let the sound of their breathing disturb the elegant tones.

“That was…”

Finn began, voice thin and he seemed completely in awe as he watched the other male.

“Absolutely marvelous.”

Poe filled in for the other.

Their smiles were delicate as they both had just shared a moment they never thought they would share with anyone, with someone they did not know. And they had both loved it. It was way more intimate than they had anticipated but they both realised that neither of them would trade the moment they had just shared with anything.

 

They continued playing songs together the whole afternoon until Finn could hear Phasma’s car outside. He quickly jumped off his stool and covered his beloved harp under the cloth again and told Poe to pack up his violin.

“You need to leave now. Phasma will throw a fit if she gets to know I invited a stranger into the house!”

“Who is Phasma?”

Poe asked as he put his bow into the case and closed it.

“My adoptive mother. Come on. You will have to leave through the backdoor.”

Finn grabbed Poe’s free hand as the other stood up properly to lead him to the aforementioned backdoor.

“When can I see you again?”

Poe asked as they walked through the house.

“I… I don’t know.”

Finn said as he sped up his steps to reach the backdoor before Phasma could get inside the house.

“Can I have your number then?”

Finn turned to look at the other man.

“Well… Yes, give me your phone and I’ll put it in.”

Poe let go off Finn’s hand to get his phone out of his pocket. He quickly unlocked it and opened his contacts to create a new one. He pressed where you should put in the number and gave his phone to Finn who quickly pressed in his number, double-checking to make sure it was the right number.

“So, now off you go.”

Finn said and opened the backdoor. Poe quickly embraced the other man before making his way outside. Finn had not even registered what had just happened when he heard the front door open and he quickly closed the backdoor, waving goodbye to Poe as he made his way into the fallway to meet his mother.

“How was the meeting with Mr. Snoke?”

Finn asked his adoptive mother politely as she shrugged off her coat.

“It went as usual, not great but not horrible either. Of course it would be better if Kylo Ren and Hux would just stop beating around the bush and get together already. Their sexual tension is distracting, both for them and for others!”

Finn smiled lightly as she complained about the two solists in the orchestra.

“Well, I’ll be off to bed now. Goodnight.”

He said before making his way up the stairs to his bedroom. He heard a distant ‘goodnight’ behind him as he reached the last step. As he got to his room he changed from the suit he had been wearing into a pair of comfortable pyjamas. He brushed his teeth and laid down on his bed before he got his phone to message Rey.

//I think I had music sex with a stranger.//

//What kind of music sex are we talking about here?//

//I mean the kind where we just met, I invited him into my garage and we proceeded to play the best duet in the history of all duets. cx//

//Love at the first tone? cx//

//Rey!//

//FN!! :D//

//Actually, do you think you could start calling me Finn?//

//A new nickname? :o//

//Better than Fuzzy Notes.//

//Nothing is better than Fuzzy Notes! D:<//

//Yeah right… xD//

//But did the stranger come up with Finn?//

//Yeah, he did :) //

//Ooooh, an actual smiley face, you like him ;)//

//Weeeeeeeeeell//

//Knew it! Anyways, you must’ve talked to him at least a bit since you had music sex, so who is he? ;)//

//His name is Poe Dameron and he is an awesome violinist!//

//… Poe Dameron? Violinist? … Could he possibly be the primary solist of The Resistance?//

//What?! The Resistance?! What would a member of The Resistance do by my house? :o//

//Their practice facilities are not too far away, so...//

//… Would having music sex with the primary solist of The Resistance count as fraternizing with the enemy? xD//

//I do believe so xD//

//Well, damn then xD//

//Are you gonna meet him again? :)//

//I hope so :)//

//Well then, I wish you the best of luck with your music-boyfriend but we both need to sleep now, we have work tomorrow.//

//Right… Goodnight, Rey :)//

//Goodnight, Fuzzy Notes ;)//

//Finn//


	2. Love is different for everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Poe text while Finn is at work and Rey takes up playing the piano again.  
> Finn and Poe meet up to train together in Finn’s garage while Phasma is at another meeting with Snoke.  
> Rey meet a mystery man who helps her with the piano.  
> Kylo Ren and Hux have it bad for each other.  
> The day after the meeting with Snoke and practicing The First Order orchestra, all except for Kylo Ren and Hux gather early for practice and surprise the two with a song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two, now the story as I planned it will actually start soon xD

 

“Stop texting your music-boyfriend and talk to me!”

Finn could hear his bestfriend half-whine half-tease from behind him. He let out a snigger as he turned to look at her. Rey was standing at the counter in the small trinket shop they worked at. Her hair was up in it’s usual three buns and she was wearing a loose white tank-top, a white cardigan, beige trousers and black sneakers. 

“Well, I just met him yesterday, so I feel like I should get to know my music-boyfriend a bit.”

Finn grinned at Rey who let out an annoyed sigh and walked over to him. He braced the back of his head for impact. Bad mistake.

“No! Rey! No! Stop!”

Finn weezed out between fits of laughter as his bestfriend tickled him. Mercilessly.

“Never!”

The girl laughed with him as she wiggled her fingers in his sides.

“You’re a cruel woman!”

He managed to get out, which just made the girl tickle him harder.

“Indeed I am.”

She sniggered and Finn slid down to his knees to escape the attack. Rey let him slide and just looked amused at the boy.

“You okay down there?”

She grinned widely at the annoyed pout she got as a response. Finn shook his head with a fond smile and pushed himself up to his feet, brushing off his knees.

“So, how’s it going with lover boy? Planning anymore duets?”

Rey winked at Finn who blushed and stuck his tongue out at her, which she answered by showing off her own tongue.

“I should’ve never told you that.”

Finn said.

“It would’ve been worse if you didn’t. I always learn about the truth. Sooner or later.”

Rey patted his back.

“Yeah, I know…”

Finn groaned.

“But anyways, you should tell me how it was yesterday. How did it all start? How was he as a duet-player? Was it nice having music-sex with him? Are you gonna meet again?”

Rey had subconciously leant in towards Finn as she asked all the questions. The boy smiled at her, and he was glad that the small shop rarely got any customers so he could tell her about it.

“Well, it all started with me getting home from the concert. I went up to leave my tuba and then I went down to practice my harp, and just as I finished up a piece by Bach I heard some applause from outside. I went to the door and was about to open it when I remembered that there are bad people out there and I should be careful.”

Rey patted his head at that.

“I taught you well.”

She said proudly. Finn snorted in amusement and shook his head before continuing his story.

“So we talk a bit through the door, which is mostly me just accusing him of being dangerous, but then I open it and I see the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my whole life!”

Finn blushes as he realises what he just said, but Rey just smiles fondly at him.

“Go on.”

“So I let him in as he has his violin-case with him and he proceeds to play a solo version of Pachelbel’s canon in D major. Of course he plays it so it sounds like a greek god just jumped out of mythology to give a small concert just for me!”

They both laugh at that.

“Anyways, after that comes the music-sex. He asks me if I have heard River Flows In You by Yiruma-”

“Heard it?! You love that song!”

“Yeah, that’s what I told him! So I start playing and he joins in and… It was just magical. It was like… Like… I don’t even know how to explain it! The feeling of playing the harp while Poe, Poe Dameron, played the violin, it was euphoric!”

Rey beamed at him.

“You’re so in love! Tell me what happens next.”

“Well, nothing really. I hear Phasma pull up to the house so I have to cover up my harp and usher Poe out of the backdoor to keep him away from Phasma and we traded numbers before he walked into the evening dusk.”

Finn and Rey look at each other for a while.

“This is going to be a great story to tell your grandchildren one day.”

Rey concluded and Finn sniggered.

“Why don’t you just get your own grandchildren? You don’t have to have sex to adopt.”

The boy gives the girl a serious look. She avoids his gaze.

“I just don’t feel like… Well, I don’t know how I will feel about it in the future but… I-”

“Rey. Rey, it’s fine, I was just saying. You don’t have to, no one is forcing you, you just always seem so excited to tell my children and grandchildren, who don’t even exist yet, stories.”

“Yes, but it’s easier being aunt Rey than mommy.”

Rey shudders at the thought and Finn smiles softly.

“Why don’t we just go look at the weird masks in the back again?”

Finn suggested and the girl nodded before making her way out from the area behind the counter towards the back of the store where a couple of old tiki masks or something had been placed.

“What are they even supposed to imitate?”

Rey asked as she studied a red mask with an elongated face that she thought looked ridiculous.

“Gods? Spirits? Maybe their dead or something, I don’t know.”

Finn crossed his arms as he joined her, looking at the masks with a small smile on his face.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

//Finn?? You there??:)//

//Yeah, sorry, I was at work and I was distracted by Rey, sorry :(//

//It’s totally fine, focus on work, but… Who’s Rey??:o//

//Rey is my bestfriend since forever :)//

//Just friend then?? ¬_¬//

//Yes, Poe, me and Rey are only friends. She’s like a sister to me! xD//

//Oh, okay :) So anyways, what are you up to??:3//

//I just got home, so not much. How about yourself?? :D//

//Not much, just playing some songs, thinking about something we could play together??:)//

//You wanna play with me again?! :o//

//Of course I do! You were literally the best partner I’ve ever had for a duet! Even better than my little brother, and that’s saying a lot;)//

//You have a little brother?? :)//

//Yeah, we adopted him when he was eight and he plays the cello like it was the only thing he ever did aside from eating and sleeping… Wait, that’s pretty much what he does cx//

//xD How old is he now? :)//

//He’s 14 now:)//

//:)//

//Anyways, when do you think we could play together again?? :)//

//Well, Phasma said she was going out for a meeting and dinner with Snoke yet again tonight, apparently they didn’t finish up properly yesterday :)//

//Tonight then??:D//

//Sounds good to me :D//

//Prepare for Fauré!!:D//

//Which one?? :)//

//Pavane, op.50 :3//

//I’ll start preparations then ;) btw, you’re not allergic to anything, right?//

//Nope:D//

//Perfect, I’ll text you when she leaves!//

//I’ll count the seconds ;)//

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

After only about ten minutes Poe got the text he had been waiting for. He smiled widely and picked up his violin. He went to knock on his brother’s door. He opened it just a bit so he could peek inside.

“I’ll be going to see Finn now, BB. Take care.”

He got a thumbs up and a wave goodbye from his little brother as he closed the door and made his way out of the house.

 

It was not a long walk to Finn’s house, which he had been very glad for as that meant that impromptu practices together maybe did not have to be a seldom thing. He smiled at the thought, but he kept that smile small as he did not wish to appear insane to the passers-by.

When he approached the house Finn lived in he walked up to the garage-door, on which he knocked. The dark-skinned boy opened the door within mere seconds of the knocking and they both grinned widely at each other as they locked eyes.

“Come in, come in.”

Finn said to his friend as he stepped aside to let him in, closing the door after him.

Finn had tried to tidy up a bit inside the garage before Poe showed up, even though Phasma was very strict and it wasn’t even messy in the first place. The guest put his violin-case on the garage-floor where he began to unpack his delicate instrument. Finn studied the other male as he sat down on his stool and leaned his pedal harp against his body. The weight of the instrument made his fluttering heart calm down and he placed his hands upon the wood.

Poe was tuning his violin and Finn watched him in silence, intrigued by the man’s focus. He seemed to have a great ear for how the tones were supposed to sound as he twisted the tuners. He slowly let his eyes slide from the elegant fingers, up the arm clad in a lightbrown cardigan, to the peaceful face of the violinist. Brown eyes opened to meet his own and his heart stuttered in his chest as he turned to watch the strings of his own instrument.

 

“Ready?”

Poe asked and Finn nodded shortly and took a deep breath before he raised his hands into the correct position. He thought back to the melody they were about to play and let his fingers play with the strings. The tones were soft as they hit his ears and he almost thought they were a bit too meek until Poe started playing the melody part and his breath caught in his throat. He thought he could remember the feeling vividly, but his memories of the night before were nothing compared to the real thing, which he noticed when the sound of the two different instruments come together to sound like something straight out of a legendary tale.

Poe’s eyes were half-lidded, watching Finn as they created angelic music together. The tones waltzed with each other as they came to rest inside both of their ears, and both boys found themselves wishing that the piece would never end. But inevitably it did, but not without letting them bask in in the glory of the last few notes. Both their eyes were closed and the breaths were deep, still in tune with the soft pace of Pavane.

As their eyes slowly opened to meet once again they both smiled.

“Is there any way I could make you perform with me some time?”

Poe breathed out.

“On a stage?”

Finn asked, his eyebrows raising in surprise. Poe let out a breathy snigger.

“Of course.”

“Well, I…”

“Don’t fret, buddy, I just wanted to ask.”

The word ‘buddy’ seemed a bit strange in this situation, but neither of them knew if anything else would’ve fit better, and neither of them dared to voice their thoughts about that subject, afraid that if it became a concrete subject it would slip through their hands.

“I… I would want to, I’ve just never performed with my harp on stage before…”

“You would not be alone. I would be there, right beside you.”

Neither boy had handled a moment quite as this before. The tension in the room was something they did not recognise and did not dare to bring up.

“Where were you thinking then?”

Finn finally asked.

“I know the owner of this nice little restaurant down town, maybe there?”

“You could show me the place before that, maybe?”

“It’s a date.”

Both men were hot under their collars as they stared at each other, their cheeks starting to flush.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Rey looked at the keys in front of her and sighed lightly as she placed her hands upon them, pressing all the keys under them. She had wanted to start to play the piano again when she had heard the story of Finn’s romantic musical encounter, but she was not sure if she could do it. Everytime she tried to play something it sounded stiff and awkward.

She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the piano in the musicstore.

“Do you need any help?”

A voice sounded from behind her and she turned around to see an aging beardy man. He gave her an inquiring look as she sighed and nodded.

“I used to love playing the piano, but I haven’t touched one in years now.”

She admitted and sat up more properly and shifted to the side a bit to invite the man to sit down beside her. He didn’t seem to bad and they were in a public place, so if he proved to be a pervert she could always call for help.

“And now it sounds all tense and wrong?”

The man asked as he sat down beside her.

“Yes, exactly. How did you know?”

She studied the man a bit closer. He was wearing a white shirt and beige trousers with a black tie and matching shoes.

“Because I am in the same boat.”

The man gave her a small smile before turning to look at the keys of the piano in front of them. Rey followed his gaze with her eyes to rest at the same spot.

“Do you know Für Elise?”

The man asked after a moments silence.

“Only the right hand part.”

Rey admitted.

“Then I’ll play the left hand.”

The man said. Rey placed her fingers on the keys as the man gave her the rhythm. Her fingers gently pressed down the piano keys and as the man joined in she smiled but kept concentrating on her part to make it sound more fluid than it had before the man had joined her. For some reason she felt like she should try to impress this old man.

 

The song ended up not sounding so bad and in the major part of the song she started to get a hang of how to move her fingers to not make it sound like a small child bashing on the keys.

“See, you did great!”

The old man smiled at her, a smile which she returned.

“You did great as well, Mr. …”

“Skywalker.”

Rey gaped at the smiling man in front of her.

“Skywalker?!”

She all but whispered, making the man laugh.

“Don’t look so surprised, miss…”

He waited for her to add her name.

“Rey. My name is Rey.”

She rushed to say, once again making the older chuckle.

“Nice to meet you Rey. Care to join me for Rondo Alla Turca by Mozart?”

The older man’s smile was soft and warm and… familiar? Rey mentally shook her head and physically nodded.

“Of course!”

She said excitedly and got her right hand into position once again.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-   
  


Snoke and Phasma both stare at the violist and pianist that are having a whispered argument across the table from them. Both seemed slightly flushed and you could cut the sexual tension with a knife.

Snoke cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the other three occupants of the table.

“Maybe you boys need to take this back home?”

Snoke said, raising an eyebrow at the two younger men. They both seemed like they wanted to object but chose not to say anything and Hux was the first to regain his posture. He smoothed out imaginary wrinkles in his shirt and called to get the tab. Kylo Ren was not soon after in requesting his though and he constantly kept an eye on Hux.

It was quiet at the table until the waiter came back with the tab.

Hux started getting his wallet out after calculating how much he should tip the waiter as Kylo Ren slapped a couple off bills onto both of the tabs, a generous tip as well. Hux gave him an annoyed look.

“I can pay for my own food.”

He huffed and the dark haired boy shrugged his shoulders.

“But now I paid for it. Be faster next time.”

The ginger rolled his eyes and stood up.

“Thank you for this evening, Mr. Snoke. Goodevening.”

He said and started making his way out of the restaurant, only stopping to grab his coat.

“Yes, thank you very much, Mr. Snoke. Goodevening.”

The pianist agreed before hurrying after the violist.

 

As they got out into the chill evening air Kylo tapped Hux’s shoulder. Hux turned around to meet the other boy’s gaze.

“What is it that you want, Kylo?”

The darkhaired boy fumbled around in his mind for the proper words to say before he said:

“I need to show you something.”

“What is it then?”

Hux raised an eyebrow.

“It’s… It’s back at my place. Can you come with me there?”

Kylo Ren did not let any emotion onto his face as he spoke. Hux sighed but nodded.

“You don’t live too far from here, right?”

Kylo Ren shook his head.

“Then I’ll leave my car here and get it afterwards.”

The pianist nodded and they started walking towards his apartment.

 

When they got inside the rather big apartment and had gotten their outdoor clothes off Kylo Ren locked the door, explaining that there had been quite a few break-ins recently. 

“So, what did you want to show me?”

Hux asked and Kylo motioned for the other to follow him as he made his way in a room with only a grand piano in the middle of it. The grand piano was white with golden details. The top board was raised and so was the fall board you you could reach the keys. Kylo Ren sat down at the stool that belonged to the grand piano and motioned for Hux to sit down beside him. Hux reluctantly did as told and watched the other male with interest as he placed his hands on the keys, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes before he started playing a melody Hux immediately recognised.

_ Why would he play Moonlight Sonata to me? _ Hux wondered as he watched the pale man’s long, delicate fingers dance across the keys. The tones wrapped him up in a warm embrace as he thought until it all clicked, but he waited until the taller man had finished the piece to call him out on it since he did not want to interrupt the soft notes that were played just for him.

“They say that Beethoven was inspired by his love for his young apprentice to write Moonlight Sonata…”

Hux whispered, his voice not reaching over a decibel louder than the softly played piece had been. Kylo turned his head to meet the ginger’s gaze. Blue met brown and red seemed to frame them both as they blushed. Slowly their eyes lidded and they leaned closer to each other.

The meeting of their lips was soft at first until it quickly turned hard and almost violent. They grabbed each other with desperate hands and they fisted up in both hair and clothes. Within minutes they were shirtless and panting. Hux had been lifted up by Ren to sit on the keys of the piano, which both would have horrified them both if they were in a right state of mind, but as it was, neither of them really cared.

The paler man was nibbling his way from the ginger’s neck to his collarbone as he stroke his side. The violist took a deep intake of air as the other bit down a bit harsher than he had expected.

 

It was late when they both regained their breath. The moon was high on the night sky and it shone it’s light in through the small window to the room with the piano where, on the stool before the grand piano, both men laid. Hux laid on his back with the taller man draped across him. They were both bruised and full of bitemarks, but neither of them regretted the events of the night.

“Hey, Hux?”

Ren whispered to his out of breath partner.

“Yes, Ren?”

Hux answered, lifting his head to look at his smirking partner who was resting his head on his chest.

“I can show you one more song before we go to sleep.”

The pianist grinned evilly and pushed himself off the violist who watched him with a curious look.

“Okay?”

He sat up and moved to sit a bit more to left on the stool, wincing at the slight pain that shot up through his back as he sat. Kylo pecked his temple as he sat down beside him and placed his fingers on the keys, making a mental note to clean the piano later that day. Hux looked down at the finger placement and his eyes widened.

“I swear Kylo, if you-”

He didn’t get to finish as the grinning pianist started playing Bring Me To Life by Evanescence.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Finn was awoken early by his adoptive mother telling him that they had to gather the orchestra early today. When he questioned why, the woman simply said that it was a surprise for Hux and Kylo Ren.

When they got to the practice facilities all members of the orchestra were handed copies for the notes to the Wedding March by Felix Mendelssohn. Finn raised an eyebrow at it but kept quiet and played his part, although he did wonder how this was a surprise for the two solists of their orchestra. 

Well, that was until he saw them…

They had only had the time to practice it a few time when the solists were approaching the door. Phasma started up the orchestra and just as the door opened the part with the full orchestra started and as the two men walked inside Finn could see the bruises on the uncovered parts of their bodies, even all the way from his seat in the back. He tried to keep from sniggering as he played his part. 

  
The duo was surprised as they walked inside and found their orchestra playing the Wedding March and they shared a look of bewilderment. Kylo Ren was the first one to calm down though and a lazy smile that most of them had never seen before spread across his face as he sat down in a spectator seat, dragging Hux into his lap as they listened to the whole piece being expertly played by their orchestra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs played in the chapter:  
> Pavane op.50 by Gabriel Fauré: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6_EW0No3ApM (I imagined the sound of the flute as the sound of a violin as I could not find one with just harp and violin :( )  
> Für Elise by Ludwig van Beethoven: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zO_xjzHzHZ0  
> Rondo Alla Turca by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=geER3iQDO5k  
> 1st movement of Moonlight Sonata by Ludwig van Beethoven: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=skFugVOqBM4  
> Bring Me To Life by Evanescence(piano version): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bUpaJqyfVjk  
> Wedding March by Felix Mendelssohn: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l7_m1om82o4
> 
> The Skywalkers seem to have a thing for Beethoven, I personally prefer Bach because... Well, it's Bach!

**Author's Note:**

> The songs Finn and Poe play are:  
> Johan Sebastian Bach's Toccata and Fugue in D minor: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oPmKRtWta4E  
> Pachelbel's Canon in D major: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ix7UM33C3aE  
> Yiruma's River Flows In You: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lrF814OnFQ4&index=1


End file.
